


Hidden Secrets

by 1004JeongCheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004JeongCheol/pseuds/1004JeongCheol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wonwoo and Mingyu are biological siblings. Their parents travelled abroad for work purposes and they have the whole house to themselves for a month or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Secrets

"Wonwoo-ah! Your dad and I are leaving now! Mingyu-ah, don't cause trouble for Wonwoo okay!" Mrs Jeon shouted from the door.

"Okay. Have a safe trip eomma." Wonwoo walked to where his parents are and bowed.

"Bye eomma. Don't worry, I'll be a good dongssaeng to Wonwoonie. Have a safe trip with appa." Mingyu said, bowing down to his parents.

"Bye kids. Have fun and don't make a mess out of the house." Mr Jeon reminded kindly as he waved his kids goodbye and left, dragging their luggage along.

The Jeon siblings smiled and watched them leave before closing the door.

"Hyung, appa and eomma won't be back for a month. We have the whole house to ourselves." Mingyu whispered huskily as he pinned Wonwoo against the closed door.

"Gyu-ah. What do you think you're doing?" Wonwoo replied calmly, trying to push away from Mingyu.

"Babe, don't feign dumb. You know what I mean. Just you and I, alone in an empty house together. The possibilities of what we can do in a month..." Mingyu trailed off as he slid his hand from the door to Wonwoo's hip.

"Y-Yah. Don't get too cocky okay G-Gyu." Wonwoo muttered, face flushing shades of red at Mingyu's dirty statement.

Mingyu chuckled and caressed Wonwoo's face, his other hand trailing from his hips to his ass. Wonwoo shyly averted Mingyu's lust-filled stare.

"Babe, I know you love me to the extent you can't resist nor refuse me. Fuck the fact that we're blood-related brothers. It doesn't matter since we love each other baby." Mingyu spoke, licking and nibbling the shell of Wonwoo's ear, eliciting a moan from the older.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo's chin to face him and captured him in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, both exploring each other's cavern, leaving nothing untouched. Wonwoo broke away and panted for air before wrapping his long arms around Mingyu's neck and kissed him again. Mingyu ran his hands under Wonwoo's oversized sweater, feeling the expanse of Wonwoo's silky smooth skin. Wonwoo hopped onto Mingyu and wrapped his legs around the younger's waist. The latter cupped his ass and carried him to their bedroom.   
Mingyu placed Wonwoo on his bed and spared no second in stripping off their clothes, leaving them stark naked, completely exposed to each other, something that they are already used to.

"Damn. I can never get over how sexy you are babe." Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's ear, his hands all over his lover's milky white body.

"G-Gyu~" Wonwoo moaned when Mingyu started marking him like an artist splashing his canvas with vibrant colors.

Mingyu moved down towards Wonwoo's erection and took a tentative lick at the crown of it earning a low groan from Wonwoo. He smirked and took him whole, his head bobbing up and down as Wonwoo moaned loudly, tugging at Mingyu's hazelnut colored hair. The younger flattened his tongue and licked the underside along the thick vein that he was sure Wonwoo will feel pleasured the most. The older gripped harder when Mingyu did that and moaned his name loudly, limbs tightening around his shoulders.

"Guy, I'm close~ Hng~" Wonwoo moaned loudly.

Hearing that, Mingyu released with a pop sound, earning a groan from the elder who was so close to release.

"Hyung's so pretty, your voice is so deep and beautiful. The way your back arches off the bed, the way your face scrunches up from pleasure, the way you fist my hair. You're so perfect babe." Mingyu complimented, placing kisses on Wonwoo's body at the end of every praise.

"Quit being so cheesy Gyu. Hurry up and take me already. Please, I'm hungry for you~" Wonwoo whined.

Mingyu only grinned in response.

"Suck." He ordered, shoving two of his slender fingers in Wonwoo's mouth.

The older lubricated those fingers with spit, sucking them like an expert. Mingyu removed his fingers and slipped one into Wonwoo's tight entrance. He groaned from the intrusion. The younger then pushed in another, making scissoring motions to stretch his lover.

Deeming him ready, Mingyu took his fingers out and replaced them with his growing erection.

"F-Fuck babe. So tight." Mingyu growled at how tight Wonwoo still was after preparing him.

"M-Mingyu~" Wonwoo moaned, spine arched off the bed, brows furrowed in slight pain, eyes shut tightly, hands finding purchase on his brother's tanned back, nails leaving crescent indents.

The two stayed like that to let Wonwoo adjust. After all, there was rarely any opportunities for them to make love with their parents under the same roof.

"M-Move." Wonwoo breathed out, wrapping his limbs tighter around Mingyu's torso.

Mingyu nodded and started thrusting slowly before picking up his speed.

Chests heaving, back arching, clashing of mouths and teeth, tongues swirling against each other as if doing a waltz, sounds of skins slapping and voices rebounding off the four walls, both drowning in their own little universe.

As their climaxes neared, the pair's moans and groans became louder, their breathing more erratic than before, more marks made on each other's bodies, their bodies molded as if they became one.

"T-There!" Wonwoo almost screamed when Mingyu hit his prostate, making him see stars.

"Mingyu~ C-Close~ Ahhh~" Wonwoo moaned, nails scratching Mingyu's back, leaving angry red trails in it's wake as Mingyu kept hitting his prostate.

"Hyung~ Together. With me." He replied, thrusting faster.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo shouted as he came all over both of their stomachs and chests.

"Fuck. Wonwoo." Mingyu practically howled as he felt Wonwoo's walls clamp tightly onto him, the sweet friction unbearable as he finished inside Wonwoo.

They panted, Mingyu laying limp onto Wonwoo's body but was careful to not crush his body, both sweaty from their session. When they regained their senses, Mingyu pulled out, making Wonwoo moan as cum leaked out but he doesn't give two shits about it. Right now, all he wants to do is to cuddle with Mingyu and sleep, then wake up to the smell of Mingyu's cooking.

As Wonwoo's eyes fell shut, he vaguely heard a faint "Love you hyung." from Mingyu before he let sleep takeover him. Mingyu smiled fondly at how tired Wonwoo was. He knows how stressed out his brother is over studies and their complicated relationship which is probably the most secretive secret they've ever had to keep to themselves. The younger stroked Wonwoo's jet black hair, enjoying the sound of his steady breathing. He yawned and dragged the sheets, covering their naked bodies before placing a chaste kiss on Wonwoo's parted lips and joining his lover in dreamland.   
-  
A pair of fox like eyes flitted open, blinking. He sat up, hips aching but he doesn't care. Nose scrunched cutely as a waft of smell of food floated from the kitchen. Looking to his side, his brother isn't around, probably making dinner. Wonwoo got off the bed with much struggle from the stinging pain and threw on his favorite black sweater along with one of Mingyu's Calvin Klein boxers that exposed his milky white legs.

"Hyung you're awake!" Mingyu beamed as he felt a pair of arms snaking at his waist and a chin propped on his shoulders.

Wonwoo hummed before responding, "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti with carbonara sauce." Mingyu replied, trying to focus both on the food and Wonwoo.

"Okay." Wonwoo answered in his usual deep and husky voice.

"Take a seat first hyung. It's almost done." The younger said.

Wonwoo nodded and walked to the dining table, taking his seat while groaning at the stinging pain.

"Does it still hurt?" Mingyu asked, worry written all over his face as he brought their dinner to the table.

"Nah it's fine Gyu. It'll be gone after a day or something. Let's eat, I'm hungry~" Wonwoo replied, eyes twinkling when Mingyu set his plate of spaghetti in front of him.

After finishing up their food, Wonwoo offered to wash the dishes in which Mingyu declined, resulting them doing the dishes together, soap all over their faces and laughter filled the kitchen.    
When they finished cleaning up, the older sat on the black leather couch in the living room while the other dug out a few movie CDs for their movie marathon. After Mingyu slotted the disc into the player, he quickly went to their bedroom to get a huge fluffy white blanket before crashing beside his lover, making Wonwoo sit between his long limbs.

"What movie?" Wonwoo asked, leaning his head against Mingyu's chest.

"Suicide Squad. Then we'll watch the Conjuring 1 and 2, then maybe Train to Busan if we're still awake." Mingyu replied, interlocking their hands together and putting it on top of the blanket.

Halfway through The Conjuring 2, soft snores could be heard. Mingyu slightly shifted and noticed that Wonwoo had fallen asleep. He switched off the television and brought Wonwoo closer, adjusting the sheets to make sure they were both covered. Placing a kiss on the crown of Wonwoo's head, he soon felt tired and fell asleep together with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ so ik I said I have exams and shit(I think I did) and said I couldn't post shit but meh. Sorrynotsorry for not giving warnings(?) Please forgive my bad English, bad fluff ending and never ending cheap boring smut xD I have a lot of fanfics to write up after my major exams that end in mid November. Most likely post them on aff then cross post here or something. Please do check out my other fics and you can find me on aff (same name;D) also, this incest idea is inspired by a really good and cute SoonHoon fic called Sorbet(Irresistible Treats) if I'm not wrong. Do check it out cuz SoonHoon is cute af. Until then, byeee~


End file.
